It's Better Left Unspoken
by grettama
Summary: It's just like fight against gravitation. The higher I went up, the worst I got when I fall down. What I'm trying to say is you should be mine. Oneshot. Boys love content. My very first fanfic in this fandom.


**/It's Better Left Unspoken/**

Barnaby Brooks Jr. menyukai Kaburagi T. Kotetsu.

Dan Barnaby tahu rasa suka ini bukan sekedar rasa kagum dari junior ke senior, atau bahkan rasa suka sebagai partner. Ia tidak bodoh, ia bisa mencerna rasa suka macam apa yang dia rasakan pada seniornya itu.

Semuanya berawal ketika Kotetsu mengadakan pesta ulang tahun kejutan—yang sebenarnya gagal total—untuknya dua tahun lalu. Dan sejak itu suara, sentuhan ringan dan tatapan Kotetsu mulai terasa berbeda bagi Barnaby. Buruknya, bukannya berkurang, perasaan itu malah justru menguat. Dan pasca kematian Jake Martinez, jantung Barnaby mulai berdebar tak karuan kalau Kotetsu ada di sekitarnya. Tentu saja hal itu menghambat kinerjanya di lapangan. Ia jadi sering trans sampai teriakan Kotetsu membangunkannya.

'_Astaga,'_ pikir Barnaby frustasi. Ia sudah bukan anak gadis lagi. Tapi sekarang dia malah merasa jauh lebih labil daripada Karina Lyle.

Ya, Barnaby tahu kalau Karina juga menyimpan perasaan khusus terhadap Kotetsu. Malah sebenarnya perasaan Barnaby dan Karina ke Kotetsu ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum, hanya di antara mereka berdua dan Nathan Seymore. Dan sejak mereka sama-sama tahu itu, mereka juga jadi sering mengadakan persaingan tak perlu yang sebenarnya kekanak-kanakkan, dimana biasanya persaingan itu berakhir dengan derai tawa Nathan dan ekspresi bingung Kotetsu yang tidak peka.

Barnaby menghela napas. Ia rasanya sudah berjam-jam bertahan pada posisi ini—menatap nyalang ke arah langit-langit apartemennya dari kursi malasnya, bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri perihal Kotetsu. Barnaby mengurut pelipisnya. Sejujurnya, keadaan sekarang jauh lebih buruk daripada yang sudah-sudah. Bukan hanya debar jantungnya, tiap melihat Kotetsu, pikirannya juga mulai melayang kemana-mana. Dada bidang Kotetsu, abdomen berototnya, bisepnya yang tan dan kekar, bagaimana rasanya menyentuh itu semua? Ia bahkan juga mulai membayangkan suara Kotetsu mendesahkan nama panggilan untuknya—"Bunny-_chan_"—dengan berbagai macam cara yang semuanya sensual.

Barnaby terlonjak kaget dari kursi malasnya ketika merasakan sengatan listrik di ulu hatinya saat imajinasinya mulai melayang bebas lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan menghembuskan napas. Setelah yakin pikirannya jernih, ia mengambil _remote_ dari meja kecil di sampingnya dan menekan tombol _on_ untuk menghidupkan layar besar di hadapannya, yang tersambung langsung dengan laptop-nya. Ia membuka folder berjudul 'T', dan dalam sekejap berbagai macam foto Kotetsu dalam berbagai macam pose bermunculan di layar.

Barnaby tersenyum geli melihat kumpulan foto-foto itu, foto yang semua diambilnya secara diam-diam. Ia tahu ia sudah mencapai taraf _stalker_ dengan semua foto itu, tapi ia tetap menyangkal memanggil dirinya begitu. Ia lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai 'kegiatan mengumpulkan data' alih-alih '_stalking_'.

Foto Kotetsu yang sedang tidur di _gym_, Kotetsu yang sedang meminum air mineral dengan handuk terkalung di leher, bahkan foto Kotetsu yang sedang melepas kaosnya juga ada. Barnaby menghela napas lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai orang setidak peka ini, yang bahkan tidak sadar ada yang secara diam-diam mengambil fotonya? Orang paling teledor sedunia yang bertindak dulu baru dipikir? Orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya, duda, beranak satu, dan—yang membuatnya terdengar lebih memalukan—bergender sama dengannya?

Dan kenapa Barnaby tidak mencoba melawan perasaannya sejak awal?

Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah mencoba. Tapi melawan perasaan itu rasanya seperti melawan gravitasi. _The higher he went up, the worst he got when he falls down_. Dan sekarang ia sudah terperosok dalam.

Barnaby menggeser-geser kumpulan foto di hadapannya sampai foto wajah Kotetsu yang sedang tidur lelap berada paling depan dan paling jelas. Barnaby mendengus geli sambil memandang foto itu. Bagaimana bisa orang macam dia menyebut dirinya _hero_? Waktu tidur pertahanannya runtuh. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Barnaby sempat mencium keningnya setelah mengabadikan wajah tidur Kotetsu dengan kamera ponselnya.

Ting tong.

Suara bel mengalihkan perhatian Barnaby. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan membukakan pintu untuk entah-siapa yang membunyikan bel apartemennya itu.

"Ko-Kotetsu-_san_?" ujar Barnaby kaget, begitu melihat sosok orang yang daritadi mengisi sel-sel kelabu otaknya sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Yo, Bunny-_chan_," ucapnya ringan seraya melangkah masuk begitu saja, bahkan sebelum Barnaby mengijinkannya masuk.

Masih sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan Kotetsu, Barnaby bahkan tidak memprotes kelancangan seniornya itu, melainkan langsung menutup pintu apartemennya dan mengikuti Kotetsu yang sudah lebih dulu menginspeksi ruangan dalam apartemennya.

"Woa…," celetuk Kotetsu begitu ia mencapai ruang tengah dan melihat apa yang terpampang di layar.

Barnaby membelalak kaget dan langsung menyambar _remote_, buru-buru mematikan layar dan laptop-nya sekaligus. "Itu bukan apa-apa," sambar Barnaby cepat, membetulkan letak kacamatanya, berharap Kotetsu tidak ambil pusing dan langsung melupakan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kotetsu berbalik dan menatap Barnaby intens, membuat Barnaby menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. '_Gawat,'_ pikirnya kalap.

"Barnaby," Kotetsu buka mulut, "Aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini."

Barnaby hanya bisa mengerjap tak percaya. Kalimat Kotetsu sangat jauh dari perkirannya.

wwWww

Barnaby mendongak dari layar laptopnya yang sedang menampilkan data-data mengenai Ouroboros. Ia menatap Kotetsu yang saat ini sedang duduk di lantai, tanpa topi, _vest_ dan dasi khas-nya, membaca majalah dengan tampang serius dengan dua kancing teratas kemeja hijaunya dibiarkan terbuka.

Bukannya menanyakan tentang foto-foto dirinya yang terekspos barusan, Kotetsu malah minta ijin menginap di apartemennya malam ini. Bukan berarti Barnaby keberatan, tapi ia tak habis pikir. Apa dia tidak melihat foto-foto itu karena Barnaby sudah mematikan layarnya lebih dulu?

'_Ah, tidak. Dia sudah ada di ruangan ini lebih dulu daripada aku. Dia pasti melihat foto-foto itu, walaupun cuma sekilas.'_

Atau dia malah tidak mempermasalahkan kenapa dan bagaimana bisa Barnaby mendapatkan semua foto-foto itu?

Barnaby mengangkat sebelah alis, apa orang ini normal? Bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan foto-fotonya yang jelas-jelas diambil diam-diam itu begitu saja seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa?

"Apa?"

Barnaby sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kotetsu menegurnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tampang serius begitu?" tanya Kotetsu lagi.

Barnaby buru-buru menggeleng, kembali menekuni laptopnya.

Barnaby melihat adanya gerakan dari sudut matanya, dan detik berikutnya kedua tangan Kotetsu sudah berada di kanan kiri kursi malasnya, memerangkapnya, sementara kepala Kotetsu menunduk ke arah laptop di pangkuan Barnaby.

"Masih mempelajari data-data Ouroboros ternyata," gumam Kotetsu. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendongak, menatap Barnaby dengan mata disipitkan, "Bulu matamu itu memang benar terlalu panjang untuk ukuran pria," komentar Kotetsu, mencondongkan badannya ke arah wajah Barnaby. Ternyata ia masih saja memperhatikan hal itu.

'_Bagus, Paman_,' pikir Barnaby gugup. Sekarang jantungnya bisa menjebol rongga dadanya kapan saja.

"Dan rambutmu itu modelnya aneh," tambah Kotetsu lagi, melayangkan tangannya ke kepala Barnaby, memainkan ujung rambut Barnaby sambil mencibir.

Oh, tidak, bibir yang begitu dekat itu rasanya sangat mengundang.

Kotetsu kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Barnaby dan menghela napas. "Bagaimana bisa Kaede lebih menyukai pemuda yang wajahnya seperti gadis ini…," keluhnya. Kotetsu menurunkan tangannya dan memegang kedua bahu Barnaby dengan gestur putus asa.

Saat itulah Barnaby menyadari absennya cincin yang biasanya bertengger di jari manis kiri Kotetsu. Cincin pernikahannya dengan almarhum istrinya. Membuat Barnaby mencelos.

"Kotetsu-_san_," ucap Barnaby tiba-tiba, meraih kedua tangan Kotetsu dan mengamatinya dengan teliti, "kemana cincinmu?"

Kotetsu tertawa hambar, "Hahaha. Menurutku terjebak dalam masa lalu tidak bagus."

Barnaby merasakan rasa sakit menghantam ulu hatinya ketika mendengar jawaban gamblang Kotetsu. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan wanita lain?"

Kotetsu berhenti tertawa dan mengernyit menatap Barnaby. " Kenapa kesannya sekarang aku sedang diinterogasi istriku atas tuduhan selingkuh?"

Barnaby mengerjap dan langsung melepaskan tangan Kotetsu yang digenggamnya, kemudian mendorong pria itu menjauh darinya. "Eh, tidak, aku…."

Kotetsu terbahak. "Cincinku aku simpan di tempat yang aman," jawab Kotetsu singkat seraya menepuk kepala Barnaby lagi, "Dan bukannya kau juga tidak suka melihatku memakai cincin itu?"

Barnaby membeku. Ia menatap senyum lembut Kotetsu yang tertuju padanya. '_Eh?'_

Kotetsu kembali duduk di lantai dan membaca majalah yang tadi ditinggalkannya. "Aku tidak suka melihat partnerku merasa tidak nyaman, jadi lebih baik aku lepas saja," tambah Kotetsu lagi seraya merebahkan diri di lantai, membaca majalahnya sambil tiduran.

Barnaby membelalak. Ia bangkit berdiri secara mendadak, meletakkan laptopnya di meja kecil di sampingnya asal saja dan menghampiri Kotetsu. Ia mengambil majalah yang sedang dibaca Kotetsu, agar bisa melihat mata coklat orang tua itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Barnaby. Napasnya memburu, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, memompa darah ke wajahnya sehingga wajahnya memanas.

Kotetsu tersenyum lagi, membalas tatapan Barnaby yang terarah padanya. "Aku ini seniormu, Bunny-_chan_. Bagaimanapun aku lebih berpengalaman darimu."

Iris hijau Barnaby makin melebar. "Jadi kau…?"

Kotetsu mendudukkan diri sehingga jarak wajahnya dan Barnaby begitu dekat. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Bunny-_chan_. Hal-hal seperti itu memang lebih baik tidak usah dikatakan," Kotetsu menjelaskan, "dan tugasku sebagai partnermu-lah untuk tahu hal tak-terkatakan itu."

Barnaby kehilangan kata-kata. Siapa yang tidak peka sekarang, eh? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu kalau Kotetsu sudah mengetahuinya? Namun sesuatu melintas di otak Barnaby, membuatnya menatap Kotetsu sangsi. "Kau yakin hal yang kita bicarakan ini adalah hal yang sama, Kotetsu-_san_?"

Kotetsu terkekeh. "Ayo kita buktikan kalau begitu."

Dan sebelum Barnaby sempat merespon, ia sudah merasakan tarikan di tengkuknya, dan sensasi di bibirnya yang menyusul kemudian jauh lebih memabukkan daripada apa yang selama ini dia bayangkan.

wwWww

Kotetsu terbangun keesokan paginya dan mendapati iris hijau Barnaby tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Pagi," gumam Kotetsu, seraya meregangkan ototnya. Rasa sakit langsung menyerang daerah pinggulnya dan dia mengutuk pelan, membuat Barnaby mendengus geli. Kotetsu hanya bisa memelototinya. "Bisa gawat kalau saat ini juga kita dipanggil ke tempat kejadian perkara suatu kasus," keluh Kotetsu. Ia mendudukkan diri, dan kembali mengutuk pelan ketika melihat tanda-tanda merah di sekujur tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam, heh?" sentak Kotetsu.

Barnaby tertawa pelan, kembali merebahkan diri sambil menarik Kotetsu agar pria itu juga kembali tiduran. "Tenang saja, aku sudah bilang pada Lloyd- _san_ agar kita berdua libur hari ini."

Kotetsu membelalak. "_Hero_ tidak seharusnya libur karena hal ini!"

"Jadi," tanggap Barnaby, "kau lebih memilih publik melihatmu dalam gendonganku sementara kita mengejar musuh karena kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar?"

Kotetsu buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, kalau dipikir-pikir, libur sekali-sekali juga tidak membahayakan hidup. Toh _hero_ yang lain juga _stand by_."

"Kotetsu-_san_," panggil Barnaby, nada suaranya serius kali ini, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kotetsu tak perlu penerjemah untuk menafsirkan maksud dari pertanyaan Barnaby itu. Ia tertawa geli. "Menurutmu kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Karina? Menurutmu aku tidak bisa menebak kenapa Nathan selalu cekikikan ketika aku ada di dekatmu? Menurutmu aku tidak tahu kau selalu memandangiku, diam-diam mengambil fotoku, dan bahkan mencium keningku waktu aku tidur?"

Barnaby membatu. Wajahnya terasa begitu panas sampai rasanya ia bisa menggoreng telur di sana.

"Apa aku layak disebut _Wild Tiger_ kalau hal-hal sepele macam itu saja aku tidak tahu?" tanya Kotetsu menyombongkan diri.

Barnaby berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungnya ke taraf normal, namun usahanya sia-sia. "Jadi kau sebenarnya juga tahu kalau Karina menyukaimu?"

Kotetsu membangkitkan diri dan menghadap Barnaby sambil menyangga tubuh dengan siku kirinya. "Tentu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau sekarang—"

Ucapan Barnaby terhenti karena Kotetsu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahinya secara tiba-tiba. Ketika Kotetsu menjauhkan diri, senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya.

Dan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kotetsu berikutnya membuat Barnaby tak tahan untuk tidak mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Bukannya lebih bagus kalau Kaede mendapatkan idolanya sebagai ayah baru yang mengisi kekosongan peran ibunya?"

**/end/**

**-omake-**

Agnes Joubert menatap Kotetsu dan Barnaby yang duduk diam di hadapannya. "Akhir-akhir ini Hero TV banyak mendapatkan permintaan aneh dari audiens. Dan permintaan ini sangat membludak," Agnes buka mulut, "aku tadinya ragu mau menyanggupinya atau tidak, tapi permintaan ini terus berdatangan, dan kurasa mungkin dengan mengabulkan permintaan ini, _rating_ Hero TV bisa meningkat."

"Permintaan apa itu?" tanya Kotetsu, penasaran karena ekspresi Agnes sewaktu menjabarkan tujuannya untuk bertemu dengan dirinya dan Barnaby terasa begitu mendesak.

Agnes menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Membuat situs khusus untuk kalian berdua yang isinya foto-foto, atau bahkan video, kalian yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

BRUK!

Kotetsu jatuh dari kursinya, ternganga menatap Agnes. "B-bagaimana…?"

Agnes menggeleng untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Kotetsu yang tidak selesai. "Sekarang aku minta persetujuan kalian. Bagaimana?"

Kotetsu menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil membentuk tanda X dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu! Mustahil!"

Greg.

Sebelum Agnes sempat menyanggah penolakan Kotetsu, Barnaby telah bangkit berdiri terlebih dulu. Ia menatap Agnes tajam.

'_Bagus, Bunny-_chan,' pikir Kotetsu lega, '_ia takkan membiarkan hubungan kami terekspos dengan mudahnya….'_

"Agnes-_san_," panggil Barnaby dingin.

'_Ha! Agnes takkan berani membantah kalau Bunny-_chan_ yang menolak!'_

"Segera siapkan kamera," ucap Barnaby, dan tanpa aba-aba, ia sudah menekan Kotetsu yang sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai agar rebah sekalian, mengunci kedua tangannya dan menyeringai. Kotetsu membelalak ngeri. Pandangannya terhalang oleh tubuh Barnaby, tapi Kotetsu bisa mendengar Agnes segera menghambur keluar ruangan untuk mengambil kamera.

"B-Bunny-_chan_…," gugup Kotetsu.

Segera, Agnes kembali masuk ke ruangan dengan kamera di tangannya, dan Barnaby langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kotetsu, lalu menjilat telinga Kotetsu, membuat pria satu anak itu bergidik, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mendesah.

"B-bunny-_chan_…," panggil Kotetsu lagi. Getaran dalam suaranya membuat nada mengancamnya sia-sia.

"Publikasi itu bagus, Kotetsu-_san_. _What I'm trying to say is you are mine_," __bisik Barnaby lembut dan mulai menyerang leher Kotetsu, sementara Agnes memotret gila-gilaan__.__

'_Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kaede nanti?'_ jerit batin Kotetsu putus asa.

wwWww

Fanfic Tiger & Bunny pertama saya! Tentu saja ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal. Terutama dari doujinshi berjudul Buddy karya Crazy9+chinpaipai yang di scan oleh Rosso_Gattino, gambar-gambar yang saya temukan di zerochan maupun situs lain, kata-kata dari Unsugar (yang tentang gravitasi itu) dan lirik lagu Be Mine-nya JYJ yang saya ubah dikit. Saya sendiri nggak nyangka hasilnya bisa lebih dari 2000words begini, padahal tadinya saya kira bakal pendek. Dan saya juga minta maaf untuk kekurangan-kekurangan fanfic ini, baik dalam EYD, tanda baca, diksi, plot, dan lain sebagainya. Review akan mencerahkan hari saya

DAMN SUNRISE, I WANT THE SECOND SEASON OF TIGER & BUNNY RIGHT AWAY!

**Disclaimer: Masafumi Nishida. Sunrise Inc.**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
